conceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pool Event
During the Main Event of the game, God's Gift, Chlotz and the Heroines decide to go to a public pool together because of the weather and due to the fact that the school pool was off-limits as well as all of the other club activities. To see the video screen when they are At the Pool , follow the link provided. There is no voices through the scene, however there is music. The scene goes through Ellie, Serina and Fuuko jumping into the water with a beach ball. Narika and Feene are walking around the public pool, talking whilst Chloe is shouting at the girls, or perhaps some other students. (This could possibly be Chlotz or G.G as they don't appear in the scene.) and Torri curiously pokes her chest. Fuuko is then seen tossing a beach ball, which hits Serina on the head; who appears annoyed. Ellie is splashing in the water, and Narika is seen hitting the ball. Chloe is now resting on a beach chair, and Feene is drying off her hair. Torri is now splashing the water, with a deadpan expression, yet somewhat surprised and curious to her surroundings. Heroine Pool Events In order of appearance Fuuko's Event 9:51 After the At the Pool clip is shown, G.G is left with the choice of which Heroine to be with. G.G meets with Fuuko Amicus, after visiting the public pool. As they have met in the city, Fuuko asks for his advice on shopping and pleads he'd come along to help. Despite any opposing answer, G.G will agree to help. Fuuko is then struggling between choices of colors for a tracksuit she wanted to buy. The choice of colors is either blue, pink or black. Even despite Fuuko's reaction to the tracksuit G.G picked, she will buy it. The latter will later go downtown and buy ice cream. Ellie's Event 14: 36 After visiting the pool, Ellie will confront G.G downtown and is self-conscious about her swimsuit, afraid that it may have 'stood-out' too much and made her feel as if she was 'out of place'. She then claims she will buy a new swimsuit, hopeful of his advice. When they are at the shops, Ellie is curious to know what type of figure appeals to God's Gift, as he appears a little uncertain in her ideal swimsuit. Ellie will be discouraged if G.G answers about specific bust size, however will be pleased to hear him being 'more into moderation'. After Ellie's reaction, Ellie will go on to say, humbly about how her physical appearance isn't to the right standards of the Heroines. She complements the other Heroine's appearance and compares it to her own. Naturally, Ellie feels out-of-league for her appearance and looks to G.G for some compliment or assets to her appearance. She will later say-despite response-she will try and be like everyone else to match their standards. Later in the evening, they will go downtown, and Ellie will complement G.G's appearance when they were at the pool, then leaves. Narika's Event 21: 50 Narika will meet up with G.G, shy but hopeful that he will come along with her to the aquarium. She will firstly check that he's not busy before they both decide to go along. As they arrive, Narika will complement the fish. God's Gift on the other hand, with other interests, suggests the fish will be a good snack to have. Although Narika is a little bothered as it 'ruined the moment', she can see that he's obviously joking around. She will then ask him to guess which sea creature is her favorite. Despite answer, it will be declared her favorite sea creature is the rainbow jellyfish, as she feels at peace when she looks at it. Narika then says she will like a through discussion to him about what charms the jellyfish have, estimating it would take around to three hours to do so. Uncertain of her response, G.G will decline. Narika will appear disappointed, but then change the subject onto the movement of the jellyfish and linking it with their mood. Narika admits she wishes she could relax, the same way she sees the jellyfish appears so relaxed. G.G, in efforts to support her, suggests they could head over to the beach, once they have finished the threat of monsters. To move along the subject once again, after Narika is satisfied with his answer, G.G asks if they should look around longer. Narika goes onto say she would like to see her second favorite sea-creature: the human-faced turtle. Chloe's Event 26: 26 After having spent time at the pool, Chloe meets with G.G in hopes of talking to him. When she confronts him, she confesses she would like to go back to the public pool; stating she always loved going to the pool when she was younger (despite not being a good swimmer) and how she can't enjoy herself as much, as she now takes the career of being a teacher. G.G agrees to accompany her. There are a series of options, to which Chloe favours playing beach ball when they are back at the public pool. She warns him that she has a strong asset when it comes to beach balling. Not taking these words seriously, G.G finds himself quickly having to call his wits in order to counter her wild servings of hitting the ball. He even states that being hit by the beach ball feels like being hit by a steel ball when she throws it. After having fun with the beachball, Chloe says she can't wait to visit the pool again with him, to which G.G, bluntly thinks she meant all of them together. Chloe just laughs it off. Serina's Event 31: 06 Serina is a little hostile when she comes across G.G downtown, asking why he hasn't'' gone to the school dorms yet. He states he is heading that way, and aks of what she is doing. Serina explains she is into novels and is planning on buying one. She even says she wouldn't mind if he has a recommendation. He claims to possibly have a book she could be into. Serina is alarmed to hear he 'actually reads'. ''They walk down the school route in order to get to his dormitory. Along the way, Serina is curious to know what mystery books he has. After answering, Serina will be later waiting outside his dorm for him to get his book. She looks interested to see that the book is titled 'The son also murders...' and takes it with her. Torri's Event 34:33 Torri is met downtown, encountering G.G along the way. Torri is interested in shopping and they decide to wander the city to look for a shop they both might be interested in. G.G asks if she's hungry (as previously when they went shopping, she was.) To which she answers she isn't. They come across a wedding dress shop, which perks Torri's interest when she sees the one similar to a bird. Before G.G can stop her, she rushed in and decides to try it on. G.G notices it has a swan motif designed to it. Torri begins twirling around in the dress, asking G.G if he likes it. When he doesn't answer, she's worried that he doesn't like it. If he answers her a satisfying answer, Torri declares she gives him three stars. A female shopkeeper says how they appear as a natural couple-which surprise her-and the shopkeeper asks if G.G would be buying the dress for his fiance. G.G has to confess they are not in that relationship, to which the women apologise. Torri is told that it's time to go and decides she is satisfied by trying on the dress. Confused, the shopkeeper helps take care of the dress whilst G.G and Torri leave the shop. Feene's Event 39:50 Meeting with G.G downtown, Feene declares she would like to go with him to a restaurant. When they arrive, Feene is not used to the customs, quickly getting curious over the drinking fountain. She is then alarmed by the selection of food, as its all new to her. G.G's choice of options ranges from suggesting for them to get a kids meal to getting different foods to experiment. Regardless of choice, Feene will play along with his choice. After they eat, they will both take a post-dinner stroll, as Feene claims. As they walk, Feene admits it to both be benefiting and relaxing-benefiting because it would burn off calories- and relaxing because Feene comes from a peaceful small village and admits that green scenery relaxes her. The rest of the journey, they continue towards the school dorms.